La triada de la oscuridad
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Continuacion de una Ultima oportunidad- La triada de la oscuridad a despertado, con un unico proposito exterminar a la raza humana, pero no hay guerreros que defiendan el mundo, ¿podra la triada de la Luz desperar antes de que sea demasiado tarde?, revie
1. Prologo

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con esto que es la continuación de una ultima oportunidad, antes de comenzar a leer te recomiendo que la leas sino muchas cosas te parecerán confusas y fuera de lugar, a los que ya la leyeron no comento más y a leer. 

**La Triada de la oscuridad **

Prologo 

"Sangre de mi Sangre" 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

Yúkio desde la torre de Tokio observaba la cuidad, su cabello negro caía con gracia sobre sus hombros mientras sus pupilas violetas brillaban con furia. 

Era alto, y atlético, las chicas que había en el lugar le lanzaban miradas seductoras que el ignoraba completamente, Yúkio era el líder de la triada de la oscuridad, el representaba todo el odio que había en el mundo, como la triada de la luz representaba la esperanza. 

Sus ojos recorrían el paisaje con aburrimiento, detestaba a aquellos seres inferiores, aborrecía todo lo que tenia que ver con la raza humana, pero la odiaba más a ella. 

Cerro los puños a sus costados al recordarla, y se juro internamente que la mataría lenta y dolorosamente que su sangre correría por sus manos como símbolo de su victoria, como muestra de que ellos eran superiores. 

clavo la mirada en el cielo, mientras una sonrisa cruel adornaba su rostro, el se encargaría de exterminar a todos esos insectos y gusanos que caminaban en la tierra, el la purificaría, el y sus hermanos. 

Con ese pensamiento bajo de la torre dispuesto a reunirse con los que ahora eran sus aliados, aun que aquella niña no le gustara, por que poseía el mismo brillo que ella. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

La cafetería que estaba cerca de su apartamento, era posiblemente la más famosa en todo Tokio, no solo por sus ricos pasteles, si no por aquel chico que tocaba el piano algunas veces. 

Serena era una de sus tantas admiradoras y después de la escuela solía pasar a escuchar alguna de las piezas que el hombre ejecutaba con maestría, Eriol Hiraguisawa, era uno de los hombres más enigmáticos que ella conocía, su porte y su mirada podían hipnotizare a cualquiera y aun cuando ella amaba a su novio no podía dejar de ir a escuchar a aquel pianista. 

-"Lamento la tardanza"- dijo Lucy llegando a la misma mesa donde ella estaba, dejando su mochila junto a la silla, en cuento ella se sentó una simpática chica llego a pedirle su orden, aun que no era necesario Lucy siempre pedía un batido de chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de crema. 

-"Y Sakura?"- Pregunto la rubia despegando la vista del chico para fijarla en su amiga 

-"Tiene entrenamiento"- dijo la pelirroja, mientras comía animadamente 

-"Crees que sea verdad que esa chica Lita Kino, es novia de el pianista?"- pregunto la rubia 

-"Tengo entendido que la novia del pianista es una tal Marina"- 

-"Es muy afortunada"- suspiro la rubia 

-"Como dices eso con el galán que tienes como novio?"- pregunto Lucy sorprendida 

-"No me mal entiendas Lucy, tu sabes que yo adoro a Seiya"- 

-"Y hablando del rey de roma"- dijo la pelirroja cuando el chico atravesó la puerta dispuesto a reunirse con ellas 

-"Nuevamente hablando mal de mi Lucy?"- Pregunto el chico tras saludar a su novia con un beso 

-"Y si así fuera que?"- pregunto altiva la pelirroja, Serena los observaba divertida 

-"Que voy a terminar pensando que has caído presa de mis encantos"- 

-"ja ja ja, no me hagas reír Seiya, ¿Cuales encantos?"- pregunto la pelirrojo entre carcajadas 

-"Como que cueles encantos?"- pregunto Seiya fingiéndose ofendido 

-"Basta ya, mejor siéntate y cuéntame como estuvo tu día, pense que hoy tenían practica de coreografía"- pregunto ella tomando lo de la mano, mientras Lucy bufaba molesta por la escena 

-"Así era, pero Yaten, dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer"- 

-"Y que era eso tan importante que tenia que hacer?"- preguntaron curiosas ambas chicas 

-"No lo dijo, pero..."- Seiya se quedo, cachado de pronto, mirando con cara de alucinado a la pareja que había entrado a la cafetería 

-"Hola, lamento llegar tarde"- saludo Sakura, con una sonrisa radiante mientras sujetaba la mano de Yaten, quien de pronto había palidecido al ver a Seiya 

-"Valla, valla Yaten"- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa burlona 

-"De valla, nada SEIYA"- dijo Yaten fulminándolo con la mirada bajo la atenta mirada de las tres chicas 

-"Y tu y Yaten ya son novios?"- Pregunto Serena, logrando que ambos aludidos se ruborizaran 

-"Pues si"- contesto la castaña completamente roja de pena 

-"Esto es el colmo, ustedes también, es que no era suficiente con soportar a Serena y Seiya ahora ustedes también es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco, hay epidemia o que, por que no tiene consideración"- dijo acaloradamente Lucy 

-"Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no tengas novio"- contestaron ambos integrantes del grupo musical al unísono, una gota apareció en la nuca de Serena y Sakura cuendo una pelea empezó entre los chicos y la pelirroja, ¿Por que no podían llevarse bien? 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

La sangre bañaba la venida, mientras las personas corrían despavoridas con rumbos indefinidos, lo único que sabían era que tenían que huir de aquel que había llegado. 

El tenia la vista fija en la espada, observando el pequeño hilo de sangre que recorría la hoja de metal hasta perderse en una caída y continuar en la tierra, donde corría formando un pequeño arroyuelo, sus ojos grises se encontraban inexpresivos no había nada, sin embargo no se detenía, atacaba con fuerza, todo aquello que se moviera era su presa. 

su cabello caía sobre su frente y se salpicaba de la sangre de las víctimas del chico, era rubio, y no podía entender que pasaba. 

No lograba emocionarse por lo que hacia, por que no había nadie que se lo impidiera por que ahora que los habían despertado, no había nadie contra quien valiera la pena luchar así que solo mataba por no sabia hacer otra cosa, esa era su naturaleza, era el segundo en la triada de la oscuridad Yirem, con piel blanca, y ojos grises, era más bajo que Yúkio, pero a diferencia de su hermano el solo vivía para matar. 

Pero no encontraba diversión, no había pasión, los gritos ya no le satisfacían. tenia que buscar más, tenia que hacer que la sangre en sus venas se emocionara nuevamente, tenia que hacer que la triada de la luz regresara a la vida, para eliminarlas con sus propias manos como ellas siglos atrás los habían encerrado en aquel lugar. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Yuta, el ultimo de ellos, de ojos oscuros que parecían tener la cualidad de atravesar tu cuerpo hasta tu alma y congelarla, de cabellos castaños que caian en un flequillo sobre su frente, de sonrisa aterradoramente infantil, el se encontraba en lo que ahora era su casa, observando a las que ahora eran sus aliadas, por que querían lo mismo que ellos, caos y oscuridad. 

-"Cual dices que es tu nombre?"- pregunto con voz infantil, pero con una frialdad que aterraba, sin embargo ella no se estremeció, y clavo su mirada azul en la de él, antes de contestar 

-"Kousagui Tsukino"- contesto 

-"Eres de la familia real?"- Pregunto el al notar la fina llave que colgaba del cuello de la chica 

-"Soy la segunda hija de la reina Serenity y el Rey Endimion, hermana de la futura soberana de la tierra"- 

-"Y por que haces esto?"- Pregunto el clavando su mirada aun más en ella, intentando encontrar la mentira en las palabras 

-"Por venganza"- contesto la chica 

-"Por que aquí?"- Volvió a preguntar -"Si querías venganza por que no lo hiciste de donde provienes"- 

-"Lo que yo quiero es que ese estúpido reino, nunca exista y para hacerlo, tiene que destruir a las guardianas"- 

-"Quienes exactamente?"- Pregunto Yúkino entrando a la habitación, tomando asiento junto a su hermano 

-"Las Sailor Scauts"- contesto ella, mientras la chica tras ella ahogaba un débil gemido 

-"Que le pasa?"- pregunto Yuta 

-"Una de las guardianas será su madre"- contesto la futura hija de Serena 

-"Quien?"- 

-"La guerrera Mercury"- 

-"Quieres que empecemos con ella?"- pregunto Yirem, con su gabardina manchada de sangre y con un brillo asesino en su mirada 

-"No"- contesto la chica 

-"Entonces?"- 

-"Con mi madre, Sailor Moon"- 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

El hospital de Edo, se encontraba en completo caos, había tantos heridos que simplemente el personal no era suficiente, Amy Mizuno, no entendía que era lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, de donde provenía tanto herido, y tantos muertos. 

No había una explicación lógica ante semejante imagen, quien quiera que lo había hecho, aun que muchos de los testigos que se encontraban con el suficiente sentido como para responder las preguntas de los agentes, no dejaban de repetir que los había atacado un demonio, que había llegado volando. 

Pero eso era absurdo, no existía nada que fuera capaz de hacer eso, y tenían que haber sido al menos 10 personas y todas bajo el efecto de alguna droga, por que lo que habían hecho había sido horrible, había gente decapitada, algunos habían perdido sus extremidades, otros habían servido de lienzos para alguna pintura terrorífica, pero nadie en esa manzana había salido ileso. 

-"Amy"- la llamo el galeno Touya Kinomoto 

-"Que pasa doctor?"- pregunto ella 

-"Necesito que veas esto"- dijo mientras la arrastraba a una de las habitaciones, donde un hombre acababa de morir 

-"Le quitamos esto hace un rato"- dijo mostrando lo que parecía ser la punto de una espada -"Que opinas?"- dijo cuendo ella la tomo, tenia inscripciones y ella no supo por que pero le parecían muy conocidas 

Darién Chiva no se encontraba mejor, tres de las personas a quienes había tenido que operar de urgencia habían muerto en el quirófano, eso era uno de los momento más horribles para un medico, lo que no entendía era, quien podía hacer algo tan cruel, tan salvaje, tan inhumano. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

-"La policia a capturado a un grupo de extraños, quienes figuran como sospechosos de la masacre ocurrida hace lagunas horas en una avenida en Tokio, los sospechosos tenían en su poder varias armas, y espadas con las que presuntamente se llevo a cabo el incidente, nuestras cámaras captaron el momento de su aprensión"- 

Sakura, Yaten, Serena, Seiya y Lucy, fijaron su vista en los personajes en la pantalla, se encontraban bastante inquietos, los 5 se encontraban en el departamento de Serena. 

Lucy observo con más atención que los demás a aquel grupo de personas que habían sido arrestadas, no sabia por que pero le parecían sumamente familiares, sobre todo el chico alto, quien se le había encontraba con la espada, pero no entendía de donde era que se le hacia familiar. 

-"Nosotros solo buscamos a las guerreras"- repetían los hombres, pero para ella las palabras no tenían sentido, salvo que fueran de algún extraño culto o algo parecido -" a las guerreras mágicas" - Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Lucy como un eco lejano, algo conocido...

**Notas de la autora**

Al fin hicieron su aparición, la triada de la oscuridad, espero que les quedaran claros algunos puntos que en la historia pasada un no quedaban claros se que aun hay más pero eso se resolverá conforme pasa la historia. 

Bien, la triada de la oscuridad ya esta atacando y no hay guerreros que se les planten en frente, y esto es solo el principio, la triada de la oscuridad, como ya habrán leído solo quiere que reine el caos. 

Espero que les gustara este prologo, para la historia, espero sus comentarios, como se abran dado cuenta no me detuve a explicar muchas cosas, por que esos puntos ya los tome en cuenta en "Una ultima oportunidad", así que espero no les sea muy confuso, a mi en la personal este capitulo me encanto pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero recibir, sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias, y nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo. 

**Ferio Tsukino**

Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad que me hizo muy feliz saber que te gusto Una ultima oprtunidad y la verdad es que pondre mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta segunda parte te gusta igual o más si es que se puede, muchas gracias por tus porras y por tu apoyo. 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Bueno, ahora ya sabras lo que pasaba con la hermana de Rini y Amy no es la amy que conocemos si no la hija de Amy, que para variar tenia su mismo nombre, espero que te este quedadndo claro y que este prologo, te haya gustado por que lo escribi con gran entusiasmo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te guste. 

**Sara-chan**

Muchas gracias, ja ja ja, la verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero me laegra saber que hize un buen trabajo y que almenos escribi algo desente y me alegra mucho que mi fic sea uno de los que más te han gustado, vamos que el segundo lugar no es tan malo, solo tengo que esforzarme y con un poco de suerto y logro que esta segunda parte te guste más no?, muchas gracias Sara. 

**Aska Ishida**

No te preocupes que yo se que cuendo no se puede no se puede, pero me alegra mucho saber que te gusto, y espero que esta segunda parte logre ser tan buena como la primera, y espero que tus vacaciones sean super, ya que yo tuve que hacer cuerso de verano, fue horrible. 

**Lul**

Me alegra mucho que no te hayas arrepentido de comenzar a leer, y agradesco mucho tus comentarios, y tus porras, muchas gracias por todo, solo espero no descepcionarte con esta segunda parte. 

**Julia Sakura**

Valla, de verdad la leiste una sola tarde, vaya, espero que algunas cosas ya hayan quedado claras, aun faltan muchas cosas como el consejo y todo eso, pero eso se vera más adelante con forme hay más precencia de la triada de la oscuridad, te puedo prometer el Sakura/Shaoran, sobre las demás parejas aun estoy indecisa aun que conociendome sera un serena/Darien aun qeu no puedo descartar un serena/Seiya y sobre Lucy bueno ella se quedara con Latis. 

**Mely-chan**

Pues sobrevivi a la remodelacion de mi casa, ahora tengo la compuadora en mi cuarto, así que espero escribir un poco más, y creo que ya entendiste que tiene que ver Amy en todo esto, por que realemnte se trata de la hija de Amy, espero que este prologo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. 

Ahora otra cosita, una amiga mia Melida, me ha mandado un dibujo padrisimo, de las triada de la Luz, esa niña si que tiene talento, a mi me a encantado ese dibujo, y si alguno de ustedes desea tenerlo, puede escribirme a , o darme su correo en un review y yo con gusto se los mandare, solo que si aclaro NO LO HIZE YO, si no una linda chica que dibuja preciosos Melida, este capitulo va dedicado a ti. 


	2. Carne de mi Carne

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todo por apoyarme con esta historia, y me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta, ..   
  


**La Triada de la oscuridad **

Capitulo I 

"Carne de mi Carne" 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

-"Sailor Moon?"- Pregunto Yúkio, mirándola como un niño a quien al fin le dan el juguete con el que había soñado. 

-"Así es"- contesto ella, sin vacilar, ni apartar sus ojos azules de las pupilas violetas de él. 

-"Pero no entiendo, si la destruimos ahora tu no nacerás"- dijo Yuta, no había preocupación en sus palabras si no curiosidad, simple y extraña curiosidad 

-"Lo que no quiero es que el reino aparezca, entienden, si no es mío no será de nadie"- grito con furia, con aquella ira que recorría su interior, la misma que la había llevado a buscar a aquel hombre de cabellos plateados para que acabara con su madre, pero el había fracasado y ella ahora tenia que lidiar con esos tres seres, que no conocían nada salvo la destrucción. 

-"Explícame"- pidió Yirem encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirándola extrañado 

Ella los miro un momento, ¿Como explicarle a tres seres concebidos para exterminar lo que sentía?, no podía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que ellos la entendieran, ¿Como explicarles todos los sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro?, ¿Como explicarle a ellos que no sentían nada salvo odio?, penso en explicarlo pero en vez de eso se quedo callada, pensando en su pasado, en su pasado que era el futuro de esa tierra, en su madre, en su hermana, en el reino. 

Kousagui había nacido talvez demasiado tarde, cuando la pequeña dama contaba con 8 o 9 años, pero eso no impidió que el reino hiciera una gran fiesta por ella, desde pequeña sintió que pertenecía a ese lugar y que tenia que ser ella y no su hermana quien tenia que gobernar, pero no había nada que hacer, seria su hermana Usagui, quien tomaría control sobre el reino, y sobre ella misma. 

y la odio, la odio por que ella Kousagui se parecía más a sus padres que su hermana, la odio por tener aquel peinado de pompones emulando a su madre, por tener el cabello de aquel tono rosa, por tener aquellos ojos entre rojo zafiro y rubí, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo y veía sus ojos azules, "Los mismo que tu madre" le decía su padre, mientras ella, su madre, cuando la peinaba alguna de esas mañanas en que no estaba ocupada, le decía "El mismo cabello de tu padre", pero eso era todo lo que tenia, sus padres nunca estaban con ella, y su hermana estaba demasiado absorta aprendiendo a ser una dama y una Sailor como para ponerle atención. 

Y después había aparecido él, Erios, un príncipe de algún sueño lejano, a quien su hermana había conocido cuando había viajado al pasado para su formación como Sailor, y ella, ella no era más que la hermana menor, ni siquiera estaba contemplada para ser una Sailor, ¿Envidia? 

Puede que si le tuviera envidia a su hermana, Erusion era un planeta hermoso, aquel del cual aquel joven Erios había llegado para pedir la mano de la chica, cosa que sus padres, permitieron, y ella, ella no tenia nada, por eso había decidido acabar con ese sueño perfecto, con aquella caja que sus padres había creado para que nadie se diera cuenta de la verdadera soledad en que se vivía. 

no había problema, la llave del tiempo estaba en la habitación de su hermana, "la pequeña Dama" junto con el cristal de plata, aquel que su madre le había legado cuando se convirtió en Sailor, y se prometio que acabaría con todo eso, con Erios, con su madre, con su padre, con su hermana, con el reino, pero no podía explicarles lo que sentía, aun no. 

-"Eso es algo que no les incumbe"- dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar, para refugiarse en la oscuridad de su habitación, por que había recordado su pasado y dolía, no sabia por que pero dolía. 

-"Que le pasa?"- Pregunto Yuta a la peliazul que aun estaba en la habitación, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, ella era hija de Amy Mizuno, guerrera Mercurio, pero no quería serlo más, quería que todo eso acabara, no quería terminar como su madre, sirviendo a la familia real, por un recuerdo pasado, ella no seria una guardiana, y para eso, necesitaba que el reino no existiera aun que con eso, tampoco ella existiría. 

-"No creo que les cueste encontrar a la madre de Kousagui, su nombre es Serena Tsukino, creo que es todo lo que necesitan no?"- preguntó, Yirem hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, ella salió de la sala con un débil buenas noches, dejando a los tres chicos en aquella sala, mirando por la ventana, la cuidad. 

-"Lo haremos"- dijo Yúkio quitando de la mano de Yirem el cigarrillo y dándole una calada 

-"Como ordenes"- dijeron los otros dos, sin encontrar diversión en esa misión. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Taiki, caminaba lentamente por las calles llenas de luces que lo llevaban al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos, se sentía feliz por Seiya y Yaten, por que habían encontrado a quien querer, pero el, no encontraba a esa persona que iluminara sus días. 

Caminaba lentamente, pasando desapercibido por las personas, y era algo que de verdad agradecía, a diferencia de sus hermanos a el no le gustaba ser acosado por un grupo de chicas que gritaban su nombre como si no existiera otro más. 

Pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente lo preocupaba, lo preocupaban sus sueños, aquellos que lo habían estado acosando desde una semana atrás, cuando el ataque a una de las avenidas de Tokio, no sabia por que pero despertaba sudoroso y agitado, algo en esos sueños lo inquietaba, eran tan reales, y tan extraños, podía reconocer a Yaten, reconocía a Serena, a Lucy a Sakura, pero su sueño carecía de lógica. 

Los soñaba como guerreros, el mismo peleaba contra un demonio o algo así, pero no tenia sentido y sin embargo algo en su interior sabia que todo era real, que no importaba lo mucho que lo negara. 

-"Ohh, por dios, Tu eres Taiki Kou?"- pregunto una chica frente a él, la observo un momento, tenia unos increíbles ojos azules y el cabello del mismo color que caía sobre su espalda, como una cortina, se veía tan sedoso, la observo un momento, le parecía conocida, de aquel mismo sueño que lo acosaba. 

-"Así es"- contesto torpemente, algo tan extraño en el quien siempre era frio y reservado 

-"Mi nombre es Marina Ryusaki"- dijo la chica estirando la mano hacia él, el la tomo torpemente, estaba a punto de invitarla un café cuando una voz masculina se escucho tras ella 

-"Al fin encontré un lugar para aparcar, ¿Quien es el Marina?"- Eriol Hiraguisawa, poso sus ojos en las manos aun sujetas de su novia, y aquel chico, Eriol tenia una extraña habilidad que intentaba ocultar a los demás, podía leer a las personas de una manera especial, de la misma forma en que sabia que Marina no era una chica ordinaria, también sabia que el chico que estaba con ella, tampoco lo era, pero había algo más, aun que no podía saber que era exactamente. 

-"Eriol, es Taiki Kou"- dijo ella recuperando su mano y sonriendo visiblemente emocionada, Eriol, se sintió estúpido por haber por un segundo sospechado de aquel joven. 

-"Eriol Hiraguisawa"- se presento cortésmente, Taiki lo miro un momento, el chico también estaba presente en sus sueños. 

Yirem, observaba todo desde la distancia, con las pupilas grises brillantes, de una alegría infinita, había estado tan aburrido durante esa semana, en que sus hermanos lo habían dejado encerrado, mientras buscaban a esa chiquilla Serena, así que había decidido salir a dar una vuelta y se encontraba con aquella joven, tan bella, y con esa aura tan extraña, no importaba que estuviera acompañada, saco su espada lentamente de su mano derecha, dolía, pero ya se había acostumbrado, en el mango estaba el mismo símbolo de la triada de la luz salvo por la espada, que se encontraba colocada a la inversa. 

Bajo lentamente, pasando extrañamente desapercibido entre la gente, no le importo, los humanos jamas veían más haya de sus propia nariz, sonrío, mientras se acercaba, una sonrisa cruel, adorno su rostro, haciendo que un brillo anaranjado cruzara por su mirada, acercándose lentamente. 

Marina lo sintió venir antes de verlo, talvez era por sus clases de Esgrima, pero se giro a mirarlo antes de que el estuviera verdaderamente cerca, el se detuvo mirándola fijamente, ahora que la miraba de cerca se daba cuenta de que era realmente bella, tomo la espada con más fuerza, clavando en ella sus pupilas. 

Las piernas de marina se congelaron al verlo, no lo conocía, pero solo tenia que mirar sus ojos para darse cuenta de sus intenciones, en aquellas pupilas grises no había nada, salvo frialdad, y aquella sonrisa carente de diversión, sus ojos tardaron solo un segundo en encontrar la espada, cuya oja brillaba con las luces de la calle. 

-"Cual es tu nombre preciosa?"- Pregunto sin acercarse, con voz fría, Eriol y Taiki observaban la escena en silencio, Marina abrió la boca para contestar pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. 

-"Que quieres?"- Pregunto Eriol poniéndose delante de la chica, el había tardado un poco más que marina en notar la espada 

-"Simplemente saludar"- 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

-"Que le pasa?"- Pregunto Seiya a su novia al notar a Lucy distraída y distante 

-"Esta así desde la semana pasada"- contesto ella, caminando al mismo ritmo que el chico, se dirigían al departamento de los chicos, para cenar. 

-"Creo que tiene que ver con lo que paso en aquella avenida"- dijo Sakura uniéndose a la conversación, mientras Yaten junto a ella, miraba el cielo que amenazaba con lluvia 

-"Crees que Taiki ya haya llegado?"- Pregunto a su hermano, sin preocuparse por la Pelirroja 

-"Si no nos hubiéramos entretenido con su club de Fans, habríamos llegado antes que él"- contesto Lucy, molesta por que hablaran de ella, en susurros como si ella no estuviera 

-"No podíamos negarnos a nuestra fans, sabes, son la que nos dan de comer"- dijo Yaten, listo para una batalla verbal con la chica, pero un grito callo sus palabras, los cinco corrieron hacia donde provenía. 

Observaron por un momento perplejos los cuerpos que ya adornaban la calle, salvo por tres personas que aun estaban de pie, por un milagro más que por suerte, Yaten clavo la vista en la cuarta persona un chico vestido de negro con una espada que parecía estar manchada de sangre, Serena dio un paso hacia atrás ante la escena. 

-"Seiya, Yaten, váyanse de aqu"- dijo Taiki en cuanto los vio, Yirem también giro la vista hacia los recién llegados, y entonces la vio, la misma mirada, la misma aura, apretó los puños al mirarla, y su rostro, se contrajo en una mueca de odio. 

-"Tu?"- Grito acercándose lentamente, con su aura de batalla de un rojo intenso brillando -"Ahora terminaremos lo que iniciamos hace mucho tiempo cosmos"- dijo lanzándose contra la rubia, quien no entendía que era lo que pasaba. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ryoko y Kasuma, corrían rápidamente, por aquellos pasillos adornados de silencios, donde la luz era lo único que verdaderamente reinaba, corrían rumbo al salón del consejo, tenían que llegar lo antes posible. 

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, rompiendo una de las miles de reglas que había en aquel lugar. 

-"Por que interrumpen así en la sala del consejo"- pregunto una voz 

-"Yirem, a encontrado a la portadora de Cosmo"- dijo Kasuma, tocándose un costado a causa del flato 

-"Imposible"- grito una voz más haya 

-"Nosotros mismos lo vimos..."- 

-"Tienen prohibido, observar por el espejo"- exploto una voz 

-"Lo se señor, pero estabamos preocupados..."- 

-"Ustedes no son más que simples guardianes"- 

-"Pero si Yirem extermina a la chica, no quedara nada que hacer, la triada de la oscuridad, llegara aquí y nos mataran a todos"- grito Ryoko ya fuera de si, ya habían sido testigos de aquella batalla, y ya habían visto en el espejo del destino lo que podía pasar necesitaban impedirlo aun que eso significara ir contra el mismo concilio. 

-"Eso es inaudito"- 

-"Traición"- 

-"Calma, estos chicos tiene razón en estar preocupados, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, lo único que podemos hacer es, mandar a la guardiana del tiempo y regresarle sus recuerdos a los guardianes, es todo lo que podemos hacer"- 

-"pero excelencia"- 

-"Van a discutir mis ordenes"- 

-"eso no excelencia"- 

-"Entonces que esperan"- 

Ryoko y Kasuma, suspiraron, por un momento podían ganar tiempo, aun que lo que el espejo del destino les había mostrado aun los angustiaba. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

En el área de cuidados intensivos, algunas veces, cuando terminaba su turno, se podía ver a Touya Kinomoto, observar con cierta melancolía una de las camas, donde meses atrás había sido internado un chico por un accidente automovilístico, Touya no sabia por que , pero algunas veces cuando la desesperación crecía en su pecho o se sentía disgustado, el observar aquel rostro pacifico lo hacia sentirse bien. 

Pero nunca lo había conocido, Touya Kinomoto, se había criado en un internado, y nunca había sido muy bueno para hacer amigos, pero, sentía que conocía a aquel hombre pálido, dentro de él, y por aquel extraño don que había tenido desde pequeño, sabia que ese chico era algo más que un simple paciente. 

-"Touya"- llamo el chico abriendo los ojos, y clavando en el galeno sus orbes cafés 

-"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"- Pregunto sobresaltado, olvidando por un momento que ese hombre acababa de salir del coma, y que tenia que hacerle un chequeo 

-"Touya, ¿Donde esta Sakura?"- Pregunto nuevamente Yukito, entrecerrando los ojos, la claridad lo lastimaba y le dolía todo el cuerpo, de pronto recordó que lo habían atropellado, y que había estado a punto de morir, aun que lo que realmente lo había sobresaltado, había sido que en su inconsciencia había visto a su otra identidad, quien le había pedido que despertara por que Sakura estaba en peligro. 

Pero Touya lo miraba como si no lo recordara, y eso era algo que estaba desesperándolo 

-"Quien es Sakura?"- pregunto el galeno, pensando que talvez el hombre después del traumatismo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, talvez algunos de las cosas que había escuchado tras su accidente había sido su propio nombre y el de aquella chica, Sakura, aun que no sabia por que pero algo dentro de el se removía al escucharlo. 

-"Sakura ,Touya, Tu hermana, no la recuerdas?"- pregunto Yukito con el malestar ahora más presente 

-"Yo no tengo Hermanas, fui hijo único, ahora no se exalte, acaba de salir del coma y es posible que sus ideas no estén claras, llamare al doctor Chiba el lo atender"- dijo alejándose, al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba de la bata, era Yukito quien lo miraba suplicante 

-"No entiendo nada Touya, ¿Como que no conoces a Sakura?"- dijo con la voz entre cortada y con suplica en las pupilas. 

Touya no supo por que pero aquel gesto, desesperado del chico lo desarmo por completo 

-"No lo dejare solo, solo permítame llamar a el doctor Chiba, prometo que estaré a su lado"- dijo, Yukito no se tranquilizo pero lo soltó 

Touya salió de ahí, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, las enfermeras lo miraban con curiosidad, pues estaba pálido, como si estuviera a punto de caer desmayado, vio a Darién en el pasillo intercambiando unas palabras con Amy Mizuno, Touya no recordó poner mala cara ante la escena, la parejo lo miro con sobresalto. 

-"Doctor Kinomoto se encuentra bien?"- Pregunto Amy acercándose a él, pero el la ignoro, miro a Darién y con voz rara que le costo reconocer como suya hablo. 

-"El chico que esta en coma desde hace meses, acaba de despertar"- Darién y Amy caminaron rápidamente hacia el lugar el tardo un poco más en caminar hacia ahí. 

-"¿Como esta?"- Pregunto acercándose a ellos, Yukito lo miro con una mueca de dolor 

-"Touya, por favor, necesitamos ver a Sakura"- pidió e intento levantarse, Darién lo impidió. 

-"Lo conoces?"- Pregunto el chico, fijando la vista en un descompuesto Touya Kinomoto 

-"No logro recordarlo"- contesto él, acercándose al chico y acariciando la cabellera gris en un gesto de ternura, un gesto que nunca había tenido para nadie, Amy y Darién lo observaron en silencio, mientras Yukito lo miraba con suplica, no podía creer que Touya no lo recordara, no podía creer que estaban perdiendo el tiempo ahí cuando Sakura podía estar en peligro. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Shaoran Li observaba la torre de Tokio, se encontraba en Japón por asuntos del concilio, el era un mago poderoso, jefe del clan Li y también futuro jefe del concilio en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Pero había algo en esa torre, el sabia, que las energías de Japón se juntaban ahí, y que también era uno de los puntos cardinales, en cuento a las barres mágicas que protegían la tierra, pero el sentía que esa torre era más para él.

Como si la hubiera visto antes, en un sueño talvez, por que esa era la primera temporada que el pisaba las tierras japonesas, y sin embargo, Cuando llego a arriba se dio cuenta de que el paisaje no le era desconocido.

Fijo sus pupilas en un lugar en el horizonte, y se quedo ahí hasta que la presencia de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

-"Que pasa Maí?"- Pregunto a la castaña que lo miraba fijamente

-"Acabo de recordar algo amo"- dijo ella por que su mente estaba siendo inundada de recuerdos y frases

-"Que Maí?"- pregunto el

-"Usted vino aquí, tras la llamada de la reencarnación de Clow, vino a buscar a la dueña de las cartas"-

-"De que me estas hablando Ma"-

-"Aquí había un castillo negro, y usted perdió ante ella, pero amó no entiendo como es que no lo recuerda"-

-"Maí estas confundiéndome"- dijo el preocupado por la salud mental de su guardiana

-"Amo, se lo que digo, algo o alguien lo hizo olvidar"-

-"Como es que lo recuerdas hasta ahora?"- Pregunto el aséptico

-"Es como si alguien me hubiera dejado ver, como si hubieran quitado lo que me impedía recordar"-

-"Magia"- fue lo único que el chico murmuro antes de caminar hacia el elevador que le permitía bajar de la torre, si era verdad lo que decía su creación, tenia que encontrar la manera para el mismo recordar todo.

-"Talvez la señorita Hino sepa algo"- dijo la guardiana alcanzándolo, el simplemente asintió, no conocía a alguien a quien el fuego sagrado le mostrara la verdad, más que a Reí Hino.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Setsuna Meiou, se encontraba en aquel desfile, tenia que hacer un reportaje sobre la bella y joven Tomoyo Daidouji, quien había conquistado a todo el lujoso jet set de la moda, y ha su modelo exclusiva, quien era todo un fenómeno global.

Setsuna trabajaba para una revista muy importante, era la encargada de una de las columnas más importantes, y con las paginas centrales y títulos en portada, y era por eso que no entendía el que la hubiera mandado a ella, a ese desfile, era verdad que Tomoyo y la modelo Mina Aino, era una fenómeno, pero ella como conocedora, sabia que así tan rápido como había subido desaparecerían.

Hubiera preferido mil veces hacer su articulo de los 10 galanes más guapos de los escenarios, donde indudablemente los miembro del grupo Three Lights tendrían un lugar reservado, observo con atención al gato blanco que se acerco a ella con sumo cuidado, casi había jurado que se cuidaba de que nadie lo viera.

Salto con aquella gracia y agilidad que solo poseen los felinos clavando sus ojos azules en ella, como si intentara leer sus pensamientos, aparto esas ideas de su mente por descabelladas y observo la placa que servia de identificación del felino.

-"Artemis"- leyó cuidadosamente, la ponía nerviosa la mirada del animal.

-"Setsuna"- articulo el gato en lo que se suponía tendría que haber sido un maullido

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- Grito arrojando al gato lejos de ella, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los periodistas y demás casas de modas, talvez estaba trabajando demasiado, pero el gato seguía mirándola fijamente.

-"Que paso?"- Pregunto Mina a Tomoyo en cuanto esta ultima llego donde se encontraban las modelos, traía en sus manos a Artemis, quien luchaba para soltarse de las manos de la diseñadora

-"Tu mascota, se encargo de saltarse encima a una de las mejor columnistas de la cuidad y darle un susto de muerte"- contesto la chica

-"Artemis"- dijo Mina tomando al gato entre sus brazos acariciándolo suavemente

-"Es mejor que lo encierres"- dijo Tomoyo -"Estas a punto de salir a la pasarela y no quiero que te llenes de pelo de gato"- dijo arrebatándole al felino, Artemis, encajo las zarpas en el brazo de Tomoyo, pero la diseñadora no lo solt

-"Perdónalo Tomoyo, sabes que detesta estar encerrado"-

-"Luego hablaremos de tu gato del demonio, ahora sal a a la pasarela"-

Artemis, observo resignado a Mina, ahora que había recuperado la memoria, no podía hablar con su dueña, por que esa diseñadora se interponía, y ahora que encontraba a otra de las Sailor, esta se asustaba, talvez la única solución era buscar a Luna y devolverles la memoria a las Sailor, o si no nunca existiría Tokio de Cristal, lo que Artemis no sabia era que Tokio de cristal era la ultima de sus preocupaciones.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

No podía moverse a tiempo, el chico tenia una velocidad sorpréndete, simplemente lo único que tenia que hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

Nada..

Abrio sus ojos azules con miedo, delante de ella, protegiéndola con su báculo había una chica, con un traje de marinero

-"No te interpongas"- Grito el chico fuera de si

-"Princesa se encuentra bien?"- Pregunto Akira en pose de batalla sin perder de vista a Yirem

-"Todos estamos bien"- contesto Marina llegando junto a la Sailor, tenia la ligera impresión que solo si estaban junto a ella, podrían salir con vida.

Pero Akira sabia que ella no podría hacer nada contra Yirem, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, levanto el báculo del tiempo, una luz intensa los rodeo, y al instante se encontraban en la cámara de la puerta del tiempo, con Yirem lejos de ellos.

-"Pero que ha sido todo eso"- Pregunto Lucy demasiado asustada como para dejar de temblar

-"Eso a sido un miembro de la Triada de la oscuridad"- contesto Akira.

** Notas de la autora**

Al fin lo termine, es un capitulo bastante bueno creo yo, se explican algunas cosas, los personajes empiezan a integrarse, algunas cosas se resuelven, otras quedan aun mas confusas, es el capitulo más largo que e escrito de esta serie, contemplando también la primera parte y estoy muy contenta por eso, talvez no es todo lo extenso que les gustaría, pero es mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ya el sig. capitulo tiene presente una pelea, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido para esta segunda parte, mil gracias a todos y ahora si contesto sus reviews.

**Ferio Tsukino**

Hola hombre, es un enorme placer volver a saludarte, me halagas de verdad, muchas gracias, tambien intentare continuar escribiendo así, que te siga gustando por el momento espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. y mil gracias por tu comentario 

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, ahora ya sabes que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la chica, y espero que te hayan gustado las imagenes, mil gracias por tu comentario. 

**Julia Asakura**

Eso creo que ya a quedado claro, espero que con el e-mail ya no te quedaran dudas, ahora ya sabras que es lo que pasa por la mente de Kousagui, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Ilusion**

Ami tambien y me alegra saber que te gusto la primera parte, muchas gracias por tu comentario. 

**Perla**

Bueno, son esas incognitas las que le daran forma a esta segunda parte, ya te habras dado cuenta, y me alegro que el prologo te haya gustado, y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mil gracias por tu comentario. 

**Mely-Chan**

Muchas gracias por tus porras y tambien que te haya gustado el prologo y la introduccion de la triada, por cierto espero que te haya llegado la imgen de la triada de la oscuridad. Muchas gracias por tu review 

**Lul**

Bueno, eso se resuelve un poco aqui, pero solo un poco, espero que te guste, eso espero yo tambien por el momento las cosas ya empiezan a tomar forma, muchas gracias por tu review. 


	3. El mismo Camino

**La Triada de la oscuridad**

Capitulo II 

"El mismo Camino" 

Por: Jenny Anderson 

_Talvez equivocamos los caminos..._

Híen Li, el miembro más joven del consejo, observaba la cámara que contenía el espejo del destino, aquel que habían visto Ryoko y Kasuma, sabia que estaba prohibido entrar ahí, incluso para él, quien era miembro del consejo, pero necesitaba saber, tenia que saber que era lo que habían visto los chicos en aquel espejo, por que también se trataba del destino de su hijo.

-"Deja de pensar en eso Híen"- Dijo uno de los ancianos llegando junto a él

-"No puedo"- contesto el francamente, observando al anciano de la misma forma en que su hijo miraba a las personas, incluso los ojos eran idénticos, y es que Shaoran Li se parecía mucho a su padre -"Talvez debí seguir el ejemplo de Read y no aceptar pertenecer al consejo"- dijo él

-"eh pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo Híen"-

-"Y por que sigue aquí?"- Pregunto el hombre, el anciano simplemente cerro los ojos en un gesto de dolor

-"Por que hay algunos errores que debo resolver"-

-"Pense que el concilio nunca se equivocaba"-

-"Eso es lo que nos gusta creer a nosotros"-

-"Y cuales son esos errores"-

-"Uno de ellos es la Triada de la Luz"-

-"No seria la triada de la oscuridad?"- Pregunto Híen contrariado

-"Yo me entiendo Híen"- dijo el hombre desapareciendo en la esquina del pasillo, Híen miro el espacio extrañado, pero luego volvió a fijar su vista en la puerta blanca que parecía invitarle a pasar, pero resistió y volvió a la sala del consejo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Serena se encontraba en su cama, miraba el techo como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, mientras su mente viajaba a esa tarde tres días atrás, no podía creer todo lo que esa mujer le había dicho, no quería creer que ella era una princesa.

Le parecía tan irreal y no había asistido a la escuela, no quería ver a Seiya ni a Sakura o Lucy, por eso, había desconectado su teléfono, había pasado los últimos tres días acostada en su cama, no sabia por que, pero el hecho de pensar que era una guerrera, una princesa, la habían sentir una punzada de tristeza, cerro los ojos y observo el rostro de su novio, cuendo aquella mujer, quien dijo ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo tiempo, les había dicho que su destino era luchar una vez más.

Pero ella era pésima para todo deporte, ¿Como se supondría que lucharía?, no podía ser verdad y sin embargo algo en si interior la obligaba a no olvidarlo, a retener las palabras de aquella mujer, era como si una voz dentro de ella, le gritara algo, pero ella no entendía o no quería entender.

Abrió el cajón de su buró, ahí guardaba sus fotos, observo cada una de ella, desde que era una pequeña y era acompañada por Lucy hasta las más recientes, donde ella y Seiya estaba abrazados, ¿Como era posible que ella hubiera sido una guerrera?, si aquellas fotos desmentían las palabras de aquella mujer.

Lo mejor era ir a ver a sus amigos, se alisto para ir a la cafetería donde suponía se había reunido después de la escuela.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Yúkio se encontraba sentado en un amplio sofá de cuero en color negro, sostenía en su mano una copa de vino que tomaba lentamente, sin apartar sus pupilas violetas del resplandor de la chimenea.

Lo que Yirem le había dicho tres días atrás aun lo tenia sorprendido, Cosmos estaba ahí, en la tierra, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía sentir la presencia de la chica, y eso lo exasperaba, y además tampoco había logrado encontrara a esa tal Serena Tsukino, aun que eso no le importaba en absoluto, su prioridad era encontrar a Cosmo.

Cerro los ojos un momento al pronunciar su nombre para traerla a su memoria, pero lo único que logro fue que las voces del pasado lo golpearon con fuerza

-"_No pienso defenderme por que te amo"-_

abrió los ojos rápidamente y la copa termino en el suelo, hecha añicos, mientras el vino manchaba la alfombra, y el, el estaba furioso, furioso, ¿Como es que era tan estúpido?, ¿Como era que aun recordaba aquellas palabras?, el era un miembro de la triada de la oscuridad, ellos no sabían más que odiar.

Su respiración agitada, era lo único que se escucha en la habitación y el miro a su alrededor avergonzado por su actitud, ¿Por que tenia que recordar el pasado?, cuando su futuro se veía brillante.

-"Te estabamos buscando"- Dijo Yirem entrado a la habitación, seguido de Yuta, ambos parecían felices

-"Han encontrado a esa chica Serena?"- pregunto sin mirarlos, no quería que observaran en sus ojos su turbación

-"Si"- contesto Yirem con voz melosa

-"Bien donde?"- Volvió a preguntar sin darse cuenta que la mirada de Yuta estaba fija en los trozos de cristal que adornaban la alfombra

-"¿Que paso?"- Pregunto buscando la mirada de su líder y Hermano mayor

-"Nada"- contesto el girándose -"Donde esta la chica"- Pregunto con voz dura, esa que no permitía preguntas, Yuta se encogió de hombros resignado mientras Yirem los observaba confundido

-"En un lugar llamado cafetería"- dijo el rubio

-"Bien, vamos"- dijo Yúkio, olvidando momentáneamente sus recuerdos, mientras los otros dos lo seguían.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Reí Hino observaba fijamente a Shaoran Li, se habían quedado de ver en una cafetería de moda, pero el chico parecía nervioso, algo extraño en él, que ella recordara el chico no era de la clase de personas que mostraran mucho sus sentimientos.

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto la chica

-"No lo se Re"- contesto el sinceramente

-"Tiene algo que ver con la destrucción que a estado mostrándome el fuego sagrado?"- Pregunto ella, el chico la miro sobresaltado

-"Destrucción?"-

-"Si, no logro entenderlo, en mis visiones, hay tres hombres sobre los escombros, al parecer la destrucción vendrá con sus manos"-

-"Magos?"- Pregunto él

-"No lo se"- dijo ella agitando la cabeza -"Nunca había visto algo as"-

-"Maí dice que alguien ha puesto un sello mágico sobre mis recuerdos"-

-"Un sello mágico?"-

-"He buscado la manera de romperlo, pero no puedo, Maí, me ha dicho de una pelea, pero no puedo recordarla"-

-"SERENA!!!"- El grito de una mesa cercana interrumpió la platica entre ellos

Tanto Shaoran como Reí, observaron a la rubia dirigirse a los que parecían ser sus amigos, Shaoran observo fijamente a la chica castaña, le parecía conocida, pero no lograba enfocarla en su mente, Reí no solo observaba a la rubia si no también a los tres hombres que había en la mesa, le parecían muy familiares, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

La conmoción los sorprendió a todos, incluido al pianista que en ese momento tocaba una de sus melodías, la cual se silencio abruptamente, la puerta había volado y con ella algunos fragmentos de pared, Lita Kino, la dueña del local observaba a los hombres sin atreverse a mover aun solo músculo, mientras en una mesa al final, los ocupantes se habían levantado de un salto por que habían reconocido a uno de los hombres.

Serena, Lucy y Sakura temblaban al recordar a aquel rubio que no tardaría en encontrarlas, Shaoran tomo de la mano a Reí dispuesto protegerlas si las cosas se ponían aun mas feas.

-"No se asusten solo venimos a saludar a Serena Tsukino"- Dijo Yuta, el gemido ahogado proveniente del final de la sala le hizo saber que la chica estaba ahí, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, y la reconoció inmediatamente, la furia recorrió sus venas.

-"Tendrán que pasar sobre mi para tocarla"- grito Seiya protegiendo con su cuerpo a la rubia, quien miraba fijamente al chico de ojos violetas que la miraba con sorpresa, muy distinto a los otros dos que la miraban con odio.

-"Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro"- dijo Yirem, sacando su espada, mientras las personas en el lugar llegaban a la histeria -"Resulta que Cosmos y Serena Tsukino son la misma persona"- dijo sonriendo de lado -"Esta vez no te escaparas preciosa"-

-"Alto Yirem, Cosmo es mía"- dijo Yúkio con calma, no había expresión en su rostro

Serena lo observaba fijamente, algo en su interior lo reconocía, y sus labios susurraron un nombre que ella no conocía

-"Yúkio"- el escucho su nombre nuevamente de aquellos labios y se quedo parado, mirándola simplemente, había diferencias, pero la chica que lo miraba fijamente no era aquella guerrera que el recordaba no era Sailor Cosmo

-"Tu no eres Cosmo"- susurro mientras de la nada aparecía un báculo y le apuntaba con el, Serena empujo a Seiya para quedar ella frente al hombre, no podía permitir que lastimaran a su novio.

-"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino"- contesto ella, mientras el se preparaba para atacar, todo parecía perdido para ella, quien observaba la energía que se acercaba, cerro los ojos, mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus párpados.

Shaoran diestro en la magia, había ocupado una de sus cartas para protegería, Yúkio observo al chico que se había interpuesto entre el y la chica

-"si no quieres morir será mejor que te hagas a un lado"- sentencio él, pero el chico se mantuvo firme, confiaba en su poder y sabia que podía salir victorioso

-"No te preocupes yo me encargo"- Dijo Yuta acercándose al chico -" Tu encárgate de la rubia"- Yúkio asintió mientras volvía a mirar a la rubia

-"_No pienso defenderme por que te amo"-_

De nuevo aquellas malditas palabras, ¿Por que tenia que recordarlas en ese preciso momento?, bajo el báculo para mirarla fijamente.

-"Tu destino es mi destino"- murmuro, dentro de Serena, Cosmo abrió los ojos, y un resplandor rodeo a la rubia, aun con las ropas que Serena tenia puesta se notaba que no se trataba de ella, el cabello más claro, la mirada más madura y melancólica, pero sobretodo por aquel símbolo que brillaba en su frente

-"Tu camino es mi camino"- dijo ella, mirándolo duramente -"Que haces despierto Yúkio?"- Pregunto la chica

pero el parecía demasiado asombrado como para articular palabra, estaba ahí, podía tener la venganza que tanto había deseado pero no podía, por que había un asunto pendiente entre ambos

-"Estoy aquí, por venganza"-

-"Yo no tengo poderes Yúkio, piensas pelear conmigo así, eres acaso tan cobarde?"-

-"Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no soy cobarde"- grito el, apuntando el báculo hacia ella

-"No lo parece"- dijo ella, fijando su vista en Yirem, quien los miraba atentamente, después miro a Yuta quien tenia una feroz batalla con Shaoran

-"¿Por que no tienes poderes?"- pregunto él

-"Fui castigada"- dijo ella -"Si ella no tiene poderes yo tampoco"- dijo refiriéndose a Serena

-"Castigada?"-

-"No te das cuenta de que no estamos en el reino de la luna"-

-"Fallaste en tu misión"- dijo el con una sonrisa cruel y sarcástica, sabia que eso le dolía a la chica

-"No lo hice"- dijo ella -"Mi misión era encerrarte a ti y a tus hermanos"- dijo ella

y el lo recordó, habían estado encerrados durante todo ese tiempo por culpa de ella, de ella y de las otras dos

-"Donde están tus compañeras?"- Pregunto, ella miro de reojo a Lucy y Sakura quienes eran protegidas por Seiya, Yaten y Taiki -"No las abría reconocido"- dijo el

-"Cuanto tiempo quieres Cosmo, para una batalla digna"- pregunto el desapareciendo el báculo

-"es imposible Yúkio, sabes que entre nosotros no puede haber una pelea"- dijo ella desviando la vista para clavarla en el piso

-"AUN CREES EN LOS MALDITOS DEL CONSEJO"- Grito el

-"LES DEBO MI EXISTENCIA"-

-"No les debes nada, ellos te crearon para su propia gloria"-

-"CÁLLATE"- grito ella llevándose las manos a los oídos y retrocediendo lentamente

-"Por que te engañas Cosmo?"- Pregunto él

pero la respuesta de la chica se perdió en la explosión, Shaoran tenia un corte profundo en el brazo al parecer, su escudo había sucumbido ante la fuerza de Yuta, quien volvía a invocar una columna de fuego para mandar contra el chico.

-"DETÉNLO"- grito Cosmo, mirando al chico que de recibir el golpe moriría, Yúkio se interpuso en el fuego de su hermano absorbiéndolo con su báculo, tanto Yirem como Yuta lo observaron sorprendidos, y el se recrimino mentalmente por haber obedecido a aquella chica.

-"Por que hiciste eso?"- Pregunto Yuta con reproche

-"Vas a cuestionar mis acciones?"- pregunto

-"No"- contesto Yuta

-"Bien Cosmo, queremos una pelea verdadera, ¿Cuando la tendremos?"-

ella se dio cuenta que no había forma de salir de eso, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de esos chicos, no podía permitir que esos guerreros volvieran a pelear una lucha que no era la suya, pero no tenia otra opción, no sabia si sus compañeras podían despertar, y sin ellas, ella sucumbiría ante los tres.

-"Para la luna nueva"- contesto ella, los otros asintieron

-"Será hasta la luna nueva entonces Cosmo"- dijo Yuta mirándola duramente

-"No, no pelearan contra mi o la triada de la luz"- dijo ella

-"De que hablas?"-

-"Pelearan contra Sailor Moon, las guerreras Mágicas y Hechiceros"- dijo ella

-"No importa, queremos una pelea"- dijo Yirem

-"Por que no pelearas tu?"- Pregunto Yúkio

-"Ya te lo dije, no pienso romper la promesa que hice al concilio"- ante sus palabras el chico apretó los puños

-"Bien"- dijo y los tres salieron del lugar, ella se giro a observar a los chicos que la miraban sorprendidos, y después al chico que sangraba copiosamente y era atendido por Reí, y supo que tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, como entrenarlos, sin que ellos recordaron completamente su vida pasada.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-"Lo que temíamos esta pasando"- dijo uno de los siete ancianos reunidos en la sala

-"Yúkio y Cosmo se han vuelto a ver"- dijo el mismo que había platicado con Híen

-"Van a pelear"- dijo otro

-"No lo creo, ella no rompería una de nuestras ordenes"-

-"Ella no, pero no podemos fiarnos de Yúkio"-

-"Yúkio, tiene motivos para odiarnos"- dijo de nuevo el segundo anciano

-"Por que dices eso Tatsuhiko?"-

-"De los siete aquí reunidos, soy el único que queda de aquel consejo que decidió crear a Cosmo y a Yúkio"-

-"Que quieres decir?"- preguntaron los demás, quienes no saben el motivo exacto de la creación de Yúkio

-"Cosmos fue creada por nuestra vanidad, un ser supremo capaz de cuidarnos, y proporcionarnos la seguridad requerida"- dijo

-"No queremos saber por que fue creada Cosmo, si no por que fue creado Yúkio"-

-"La creación de Yúkio es consecuencia de la creación de Cosmos"- dijo él con el rostro cansado -"Por que al crear a Cosmo olvidamos que la magia tenia que tener equilibrio"-

-"Yúkio es el equilibrio sin el..."-

-"Exacto, todo lo que protegemos se colapsaría"-

-"Entonces..."-

-"Uno depende del otro"-

-"Por eso le prohibieron pelear con el"-

-"Es por eso que estaba encerrado y no muerto"-

-"Ahora entienden nuestro error, mientras ellas existan, ellos existirán"-

-"Pero ustedes crearon solo uno, por que después apesar de haber visto su error crearon a dos más"-

-"Por que Cosmo y Yúkio eran infinitamente poderosos"-

-"Eso quiere decir que..."-

-"Las otras dos, fueran creadas para destruir a Cosmo"-

-"Y ellos dos"-

-"Pero algo fallo no?"-

-"Metalia ataco el reino de la luna"

-"Y nuestro plan no se llevo a acabo"-

-"Entonces"

-"Talvez equivocamos los caminos"-

**Notas de la autora**

Un capitulo más, y esto se pone cada vez más emocionante, bueno o talvez solo a mi me parece emocionante, ya pronto se desarrollara, la acción, y se sabrá un poco de la historia de Cosmo y Yúkio, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, mil gracias a todos por su , a los que votaron por mi historia de una ultima oportunidad, les agradezco mucho y el ser la ganadora a mejor fanfic general de Sailor Moon se los debo a ustedes.

**Mely-chan**

No tienes que dar las gracias, la verdad es que a mi también me gustaron mucho y para serte sincera me emocione mucho cuendo ella me las mando, creo que es muy buena dibujando por que yo no doy una. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione Mil gracias por tu lindo comentario.

**Perla**

Muchas gracias por tus porras eres de verdad muy amable, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto, y si aun falta que se integren más personajes, como abras leido ahora cosmo tiene que encontrarlos a todos, y aun no recuperan la memoria, si las parejas están igual, las mismas de la pasada, solo que aun falta para que se queden juntos, mil gracias por tu comentario

**Silver Moonlight-81**

Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo y también que te gustaran las imagenes, pero el crédito no es mi sino de Melida, de verdad que tiene talento, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Sailor Alluminem Serien**

Claro que no pienso abandonarla, es una de las que mas me gusta escribir, y me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia, mil gracias por tu review


	4. Reencuentro

No me gusto del todo este capitulo, sigue sin convencerme del todo pero ya era mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que les guste y ya saben espero sus comentarios.

**La Triada de la oscuridad**

**Capitulo III **

**"Reencuentro"**

Por: Jenny Anderson

Sentía la rabia correr por su interior, una terrible oleada que lo ofuscaba, que lo ahogaba, sentía aquella rabia que había sentido hacia tanto tiempo, sentía y para alguien que había sido creado para no sentir era algo que no podía controlar.

Yuta y Yirem lo miraban fijamente, sin atreverse a decir lo que estaban pensado, pero el lo sabia muy bien, creían que se había vuelto loco, que era un cobarde, pero ellos no sabían todo lo que había pasado, no sabían lo que había dentro de su alma, dentro de su corazón, por que incluso el, el líder de la triada de la oscuridad también tenia.

-"Si quieren preguntar algo háganlo"- dijo mirando fijamente a sus hermanos

-"Por que Yúkio?"- Pregunto Yirem

-"Por que quiero una pelea digna Yirem"-

-"Nosotros queremos venganza"- dijo Yuta

Yúkio suspiro, entendía a sus hermanos, era obvio que habían desaprovechado una excelente oportunidad para vengarse de aquellas tres guerreras, sin embargo el sabia que antes de eso, tenia que hablar con Cosmo, que tenia una maldita conversación que terminar

-"_No pienso defenderme por que te amo"-_

ahí estaba de nuevo esa frase maldita, la que había comenzado todo, la que lo había traído hasta ese lugar, en ese momento.

Entraron el la lujosa casa, ahí se encontraba aquella chica mirándolos fijamente

-"Eres hija de cosmo y no nos dijiste nada"- grito encarándola, de pronto odiando a la chica aun que tenia la misma mirada que Cosmo

-"No pense que le interesara"- contesto ella mirándolo, como si no estuviera asustada con la ira de Yúkio

-"Quieres morir no es verdad?"- Pregunto Yúkio, mirándola fijamente sin entender del todo como alguien con aquella juventud podía desear la muerte

-"Nunca has sentido que tu existencia es una mentira, que jamas tendrías que haber existido, que eres una broma, un error?"- pregunto

Yúkio sonrío sin humor, era ese justo sentimiento el que había comenzado todo

**X - X - X**

**-"**Como fue creada Cosmo?"- pregunto uno de los hombres del consejo Tatsuhiko lo miro fijamente, no había creído que tendría que revelar esa historia nuevamente, pero parecía que tendría que contar todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que el se empeñaba en olvidar.

-"Parecía ser que todo estaba en calma, yo acababa de entrar a este consejo, el reino de la luna proliferaba maravillosamente y nada enturbiaba la paz"-

empezó a decir, dejando a su mente viajar hasta ese pasado

-"fue entonces uno de los miembros más ancianos quien lo propuso; La creación de un ser superior, un ser con la maravillosa fuerza para defender la paz, cada uno de los siete dio uno de sus poderes para su creación, los reyes de cada planeta puso algo también excepto la tierra, en ese entonces la tierra era un lugar belicoso, la tierra de nadie; Los reyes de Marte dieron el fuego sagrado, ese que no se apagaba con el agua, y que brillaba eternamente; Los de Venus dieron el elixir sagrado de Venus, que daba a los hijos de Venus un poder sorprendente; Mercurio dio el agua sagrada, aquella que hacia a los hijos de mercurio inteligentes y con el poder sobre las aguas"-

hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que todos estaban entendiendo sus palabras

-" Plutón dio su joya más valiosa, el metal con el que fue forjada la llave del tiempo; Urano dio el la sangre de sus reyes, Saturno dio la piedra de Saturno, la luna dio, el cristal de plata"-

-"¿El cristal de plata, pero eso es imposible"-

-"Mi querido Hien que más quisiera yo, pero el cristal de plata que maneja la princesa de la luna, es solo un fragmento del original"-

-"Por que hacerla tan poderosa?"-

-"Por que necesitábamos saber que éramos capaces de crear vida através de objetos inanimados"-

-"Imposible"-

-"Inadmisible"-

-"Intolerable"-

-"Lo se, lo se"- dijo Tatsuhiko indicando al consejo que guardara silencio, que continuaría con su relato -"Nos juntamos los siete, alrededor de aquella energía en donde habíamos guardado todo, nos concentramos al máximo, necesitaríamos toda nuestra energía para eso, no fue fácil, estuvimos más de dos días utilizando nuestro poder al máximo, y al fin lo logramos"- sonrió a pesar de todo, por que ese había sido un gran logro

-"Un terrible error"- dijo uno del consejo

-"Era una hermosa bebe, nunca la hicimos para que fuera mujer, pero al parecer para poder manejar el cristal de plata se tiene que ser de este genero, por lo tanto el se encargo de que ella fuera mujer y no solo eso, si no que también grabo en su frente el signo de la realeza lunar, se parecía tanto a Serenidad

-"Cuando se dieron canta del desequilibrio?"- pregunto Hien

-"Unos instantes después, empezaron a pasar cosas que no podíamos creer"-

-"Entonces?"- pregunto otro de los ancianos

-"Creamos a Yukio"- dijo el anciano bajando la vista

-"Como, era imposible reunir de nuevo los objetos que crearon a cosmo"-

-"Exacto, además de que necesitábamos que el fuera el opuesto a la pequeña"-

-"Pero por que no la mataron, no era eso mejor que crear otra amenaza"-

-"Creímos erróneamente que podíamos mantener a Yúkio bajo control"-

-"Pero entonces si ocuparon el opuesto para crear a Yúkio eso significa que..."-

-"El corazón de Yúkio es el cristal negro"-

**X - X - X**

Paso la vista por el grupo de jóvenes que la observaban como lo haría, como lograría hacer que esas chicas y chicos recuperaran sus poderes sin recuperar la memoria, no entendía del todo la actitud de Yúkio, no entendía como era posible que el chico fuera capaz de sentir, ella nunca lo había hecho, era una imitación de ser humano.

-"Vas a decirnos que es lo que pasa Serena?"- pregunto Seiya mirándola fijamente al parecer un tanto intimidado ante el signo que brillaba en la frente de la chica

-"Tiene que ver con lo que nos dijo esa mujer esa tarde?"- pregunto Sakura

Cosmo recordaba esa tarde con algo parecido al sobresalto, sin embargo sabia perfectamente que la rubia que era su portadora estaba consiente en todo momento de lo que e ella dijera, sin embargo también le intrigaba aquella nueva Sailor del tiempo, desde hacia muchos años atrás, desde que ella había sido castigada la Sailor del tiempo había sido la misma, ahora sin embargo se trataba de una nueva chica, una joven, como los que había delante de ella.

-"Si, Sakura"- contesto luego de su mutismo

-"Pero tu dijiste que..."- empezó a decir Seiya

-"Me equivoque"- dijo ella

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto Yaten

-"es muy complicado"-

-"Estamos dispuestos a escucharte"- dijo Taiki

-"Disculpen pero... yo no estoy entendiendo nada"- dijo Li acercándose a ellos, luciendo un tanto cansado, un tanto molesto y aun sujetándose el brazo que aun sangraba

-"Gracias"- dijo Cosmo recordando la ayuda del chico en la batalla que acababa de pasar

-"No tienes que agradecer"- dijo el, fijando la vista en las pupilas de Cosmo, aun que miraba de reojo a la castaña que sin saber por que le producía una extraña sensación en el pecho

-"Necesitamos otro lugar para hablar"- dijo Lucy

**X - X - X**

-"Por que nos tienen aquí?"- Grito Rafaga harto de los tratos a los que eran sometidos desde que habían llegado a ese lugar

-"Guruclef, ¿No puedes hacer algo para sacarnos de aquí?"- Pregunto Latís, quien contra su carácter normal parecía bastante exasperado

-"Puedo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor"- dijo el mago

-"QUE NO ES LO MEJOR"- Grito parís lleno de desesperación, ese lugar era horrible y si no habían atacado antes, eran justamente para no dañar a las personas, pero eso era inconcebible ahora, se encontraba completamente desesperado , y lleno de miedo

-"No podemos hacer nada, mientras no sepamos de Lucy, Anais y Marina"- dijo el mago

-"Pero Gufuclef, estos hombres están locos"- dijo Ascot, mirando a su alrededor

-"No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar"- dijo Rafaga

-"Esperar que, nos han quitado nuestras armas, es obvio que quieren matarnos"-

-"Saldremos de aqui, pero esperaremos a que estemos solos"- dijo Guruclef

-"Que piensas hacer?"- pregunto Latis

-"Buscar la energía de las guerreras y transportarnos hasta ellas"-

-"Solo espero que estén bien"-

**X- X - X**

La velocidad siempre había ejercido sobre ella un poder especial, esa era la carrera más importante, pues tenia una jugosa suma de dinero como premio al primer lugar, que por supuesto ella se se había decidido a ganar, se encontraba en la ultima vuelta y ella era la puntera sin dudar a dudas.

-"Va a ganar"- dijo una chica de cabellos agua marina entre la multitud

-"A caso lo dudaste Michiru?"- Pregunto una chica más bajita de cabellos negros

-"Jamas Hotaru"- contesto Michiru en una sonrisa -"Yo sabia que tu Hermana saldría vencedora"-

-"Pues no cantes victoria, por que aun falta la recta final"-

-"Ganara"- murmuro Michiru

Lo que sucedió a continuación nadie se lo esperaba, jamas había pasado que un animal entrara a la pista, sin embargo ahí estaba aquel gato negro en medio de la pista, justamente en el camino de Haruka, quien simplemente cambio el rumbo, pero ante este acto tan brusco le fue imposible controlar la motocicleta y salió disparada de un lado la motocicleta y del otro ella.

Michiru se llevo ambas manos a la boca, mientras todos la multitud daba un gemido en general ante la escena.

Haruka intento incorporarse pero el dolor agudo en la espalda se lo impidió, lo único que logro hacer fue levantarse el visor del caso, escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas y el equipo medico, sin embargo estaba luchando para no caer en la inconsciencia, nunca haba tenido un accidente en la pista, y ahora su secreto estaba en peligro, gracias al felino negro con calva de luna en la frente.

-"Estas bien"- escucho una voz a su derecha

se sobresalto al ver a la dueño de la voz

-"Genial ahora estoy delirando"- dijo la rubia, mirando al felino junto a ella

-"No estas delirando soy yo, Luna"- dijo la gata

-"Y es normal que los gatos hablen no?". dijo ella de manera sarcástica, era su imaginación a el sonido se había detenido

-"Haruka soy yo Luna, no me recuerdas?"- pregunto la gata

-"Anda si, acostumbro a tener muchos amigos, felinos y que hablan"-

-"Sailor Uranus"- murmuro Luna

-"Ahora si que me estoy muriendo"-

-"Solo cierra los ojos y recuerda"- dijo Luna, mientras el símbolo de la luna brillaba en su frente y en forma de un rayo se posaba en la frente de Haruka.

Todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza de las rubia, o puede que siempre estuvieran ahí, todo lo pasado con Michiru lleno su mente, la pelea contra el silencio, la pequeña Hotaru, la pelea contra Galaxia, su desconfianza para las Star Lights, y sobre todo la ultima pelea, aquella en la cual había muerto en manos de Sailor Moon.

Las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos, al recordar que había fracasado en su misión.

-"Luna, ¿donde esta Serena?"- Pregunto con el signo de Uranus brillando en su frente

-"Ella está bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrara las otras Sailors"- dijo la gata antes de correr lejos de la rubia pues el servicio medico acababa de llegar

**Notas de la autora**

Lo se, lo se le falto mucho, pero me estaba peleando con un párrafo que no salía al final omití esa parte del capitulo, lo leerán en el siguiente de verdad que no pienso dejar abandonada esta historia por tanto tiempo, en esta semana pondré el siguiente capitulo, se que no estuvo muy bueno, pero mejorara lo prometo. Espero sus Reviews aun que sea para insultarme


End file.
